orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Talla Keyali
/Gallery}} Talla Keyali is a Xelayan Lieutenant and current Chief of Security aboard the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. ''She joins the Orville around November 2420, replacing interim security chief Tharl. She is played by Jessica Szohr. Early Life Talla describes her family as "a bunch of black sheep."Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' Unlike the majority of her race who typically shun the military while pursuing the sciences and arts,Episode 1x01: Old WoundsEpisode 2x03: Home Talla hails from a long line of Xelayans who served in the military.Episode 2x07: Deflectors Talla's parents "forced" her to learn the ''pelpifa'', a musical instrument, while in school: "It was pretty much the whole reason I never got laid."Talla Keyali. Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Career Talla joined the Planetary Union at an unknown date. Prior to the Orville, Talla served aboard a different Union vessel that was badly damaged in a skirmish with the Krill. A Janisi cruiser answered her ship's distress call, "a fiercely matriarchal species... totally dismissive of any and all males who appear to be dominant," but the crew did not know the cruiser was Janisi until the moment the commanding officer appeared on screen.Talla Keyali. Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Talla acted immediately and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious and breaking his nose. The Janisi repaired the ship's power grid, but the incident was reported under Talla's official record.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake By the time Talla left for the Orville, she described her reputation as "rough around the edges."Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Transfer to the Orville The Union assigns Talla to the Orville in October 2420Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake after Captain "begged the Union for another Xelayan,"Kelly Grayson. Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake and she transfers to the ship by November.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Personal life Talla states that she has been in previous relationshipsEpisode 2x06: A Happy Refrain and says she used to date a Human.Episode 2x07: Deflectors As a result, she knows Human-style dancing.Episode 2x07: Deflectors She tries to break up with boyfriends by the summer to avoid weight gain.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain She goes on a date with Locar, a famed engineer, in either December 2420 or January 2421, but he is quickly imprisoned by Moclan authorities for his heterosexual relationship.Episode 2x07: Deflectors Alternate timeline Personality Talla Keyali shares some traits with her predecessor, Alara Kitan, such as sensitivity and loneliness. She quickly bonded with Ed Mercer and Kelly Grayson, was willing to enter a relationship with the Moclan Locar, and exhibited a willingness to be physically aggressive during the episode All the World is Birthday Cake, when she lifted and threatened a Regorian doctor who sought to take a sample of Mercer's tooth to determine his birth date. She appears able to speak her mind and may be more self-assured than Alara, possibly due to her past Union service experiences and the acceptance of her family. Production The character of Talla Keyali was written to replace Alara Kitan as actress Halston Sage would be leaving by the third episode. At an unknown date, creator Seth MacFarlane pitched the character of Talla to Jessica Szohr, describing the Xelayan officer and handing Szohr an episode. She was drawn to ''The Orville'' because of how its storytelling confronts contemporary social issues.Darwish, Meaghan. "'The Orville' Newbie Jessica Szohr Breaks Down Her Character Talla & Working With Seth MacFarlane". TV Insider. Jan. 25, 2019. In April 2018, leaked photos surfaced of Jessica Szohr's character in the middle of filming ''All the World is Birthday Cake'' went viral online. Fans learned she would play a Xelayan security officer not unlike Alara Kitan. In May, Szohr's character's name was inadvertently revealed to be "Talla" in a photo of a gift given to the main cast, wherein the main cast was identified by their character's first name. Days later, the partially obscured surname of "Keyali" or "Kexali" was seen in a photo published by director Jon Cassar./u/tqgibtngo. "Szohr's character name might be "Talla Keyali"? – (photo evidence)". Reddit. May 2018. Finally in a mid-December 2018 press release, 20th Century Fox officially affirmed that her name would be Talla Keyali.Cruz, Rachel. "'The Orville' Major Cast Change To Spice Up Bigger Season 2". Business Times. Dec. 24, 2018. Executive producer David A. Goodman revealed the first official details of Talla at a 2018 San Diego Comic-Con roundtable interview: "Her name's Talla, which I think is out already. Xelayan like Alara. And Jessica's a great actress, she brings a lot to this part, and I think fans are really going to like her. That's about all we can tell you."Three If By Space. "The Orville EPs Goodman Braga & Cassar - SDCC 2018". YouTube. July 27, 2018. Szohr has offered her own take on Talla: "She's got a big heart, she's a little spicy, she wants to do the right thing and help people but yet she's like a little badass. ... She's pretty secure and stable in herself then all of a sudden she's literally ripping doors down and picking up things where you're like 'how is she doing that?'" It takes roughly two to three hours to prepare Szohr's Talla make-up and costume each morning.Sun - Main Stage | NYCC 2019 | SYFY WIRE. SyFy Wire. Oct. 6, 2019. Trivia * Talla states that in all of her past relationships, she gained weight: "You go out, you drink. You come home, you eat more, you drink more." * Her security code to access the Environmental Simulator's recordings is Keyali-alpha-3-0.Episode 2x07: Deflectors Appearances *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' *''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' *''Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions'' *''Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' *''Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' References Category:Xelayans Category:Orville Crew